dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jones
Jones is a fictional character on the web series Dick Figures. He knows plenty about technology and is considered a genius, he's also dangerous as he's telekintic and his right eye is a laser eye, which he can activate at any time, so he always appears with an eyepatch. Jones is arrogant and can be rude towards other, just like Ryle. He also has a running mouth, in which he uses his mouth a lot to get out of awkward situations. Social Life Jones was tested as a young kid for experimental telekinesis, the experiment was successful, but it overpowered Jones and he escaped but not without getting punctured in his right eye, this puncture however gave him a laser eye. After reuniting with his parents, he kept his powers a secret until he met Jade in grade school, and saved her from some bullies, the two became childhood best friends, and just like Fox and Wolf, their relationship is more brother and sister. After graduating High School, Jones learned quite a bit about technology and soon worked as an inventor for powerful new weapons. Jones lives with Jade at her home and he often gives Jade new missions to complete to help her in her rankings to become the best killer in the world. Currently, he is in a "friends with benefits" relationship with Bitchess, due to the two not wanting to have a real relationship. Jone's Friends Jade Jones helped Jade when she was getting attacked by some bullies, the two became best friends and consider they're relationship to be brother-sister like. Twilight Jones enjoys hanging out with Twilight since they can both be selfish and use powers on others. Little Blue Jones met Blue's brother when they were being chased by Templars. He was amazed with Little Blue's weapons since they were from like 1500. Bitchess In Bitches Til The End, Jones grew an attraction to Bitchess, he found her attitude hot, and he enjoys doing anything illegal with her, whenever Jade is too busy. She seems to enjoy it as well, but neither of them like each other in that way, until Bitchin' Birthday when she became Jones girlfriend. Jone's Enemies Mr. Black Since Mr. Black is on the hunt for Jade, he does everything possible to protect her from him, so he has a huge hatred towards Mr. Black. Viral Jones hates Viral with a passion, especially if he hurts Jade, and it sends him into hyper rage mode. Rare Jones gets annoyed by Rare, but he enjoys messing with her. Trivia *Talks a lot. *Telekintic. *His right eye is a laser *Super Smart and also a Super Smart Ass. *Can be rude and arrogant. *Knows how to fight, but not as much as Ryle. *Can invent powerful weapons. *Likes to use powerful weapons. Jones's Voice Voice of Roman (Black Guy in suit) from Fast & Furious series. ' ' Jones's Fighting Style Fighting style of Lucas Kane (Man in red shirt) from Indigo Prophecy ' ' Gallery Jones.jpg Jones 2.jpg Jones 3.jpg|Jade and Jones meditating Chick Figures - Jill (Female Version of Jones).jpg|Jill: The Female version of Jones Jones and Bitchess.png|Jones and Bitchess (I'm still working on the program Paint, it'll take some time) Request for AndrewBrauer 16.png|Rei making a move on Jones Request for AndrewBrauer 13.png|Jones on top of Bitchess while having sex. Matrix Jones.png|Jones in the matrix. Request for AndrewBrauer 18.png Request for AndrewBrauer 17.png Matrix Downloaded 2.png|Jones in Matirx Downloaded 2. Request for Kim's fun time.png MyStyle-8.jpg|Anime version of Jones Jones Character Poster.png|Jones in Figures: The Revenge] What do you think about Jones? Terrible (1/5) Not Bad (2/5) Good (3/5) Great (4/5) AMAZING! (5/5) Category:Characters Category:Main Character